<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An change in ones loyalties by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775075">An change in ones loyalties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andrew and Varian moments at the castle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To make the plan of taking over Corona work, Varian and the Saporians have to go back to old Corona. The Saporians see an different side of Varian, leaving Andrew to realize just how broken the Teenager is.</p><p>When Varian falls ill due to depression, Andrew and the Saporians start questioning if this all is really worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew | Hubert &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andrew and Varian moments at the castle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based off an part I saw in someones fanfiction, I_prefer_the_term_antihero. You should check her story out it's really good.</p><p>An part in her story gave me inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been unavoidable they would need Varians supplies from his lap if he and the Saporians were to take over Corona, make the king and Queen forget,</p><p> </p><p>The moment that Andrew mentioned they would need to go to his lab Varian had become silent, not saying an word as the Saporians planned their means to escape.</p><p>That was an day ago and now they found themselves going to Old Corona on horses they stole, Varian hadent been very talkative, deep in his own head. He didnt miss the glances he got from the Saporians, since all of them apparently had to come along.</p><p>"So much for privacy". Varian thought bitterly as they neared his house, his home in site.</p><p>Suddenly the Alchemist felt uneasy, the last thing he needed was to have the Saporians see him vulnerable, it's not like they were friends or anything.</p><p>But what choice did he have?</p><p>"Were here".</p><p>Varians heart felt like ice at those simple words knowing this place, now no longer his home, not for the time being anyway. Housed the Amber, </p><p> </p><p>"Varian?, Varian!!"</p><p>Varian jolted out of his mind looking wearily at Andrew who frowned at the usually smart Alchemist behavior, before he could say an word. Varian jumped off the horse before slowly making his way towards what was left of his house.</p><p>Andrew and the rest of the Saporians exchanged glances before following Varian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Varian stepped into his house, his body froze home no longer feeling like home, it felt almost like an stranger's. With his dad gone and the memories of his betrayal.</p><p>Touching the wall Varian closed his eyes for an moment  trying to feel somthing,anything like he had before his life had went to hell.</p><p>Taking an deep breath Varian, slowly walked further in, he could hear the others clumping around which he promptly ignored.</p><p>Clementine, Kai, Maisie, and Juniper nosed around the house not paying any minds to where the Alchemist went, Andrew gazed around briefly brow furrowing before cautiously following the Alchemist who had yet to notice anyone behind him. </p><p>Ruddiger jumped on Varian's shoulder cooing softly chattering worriedly as an gloved hand reached up petting his friends fur.</p><p>Taking an deep breath swallowing thickly Varian shakily made his way down to his lab, hand clutching the reeling.</p><p>The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs, Varian felt tears coming to his eyes, an hand over his mouth.</p><p>The Amber taunted him bright orange, lighting up the room, his dad in the middle of it. </p><p>"Dad". Varian whimpered quietly taking an couple steps forward body faltering,stumbling he fell to the ground leaning his head against the Amber.</p><p>The room was silent quite, all but the silent heartbroken sobs of an broken hearted Alchemist.</p><p>Coming from the dark Andrew froze at the scene an almost look of horror on the older males features, so this was what happened to the Alchemist's dad. </p><p>Andrew was never an sympathetic person didn't care who was hurting not even his own crew, but this, this was alot even for him.</p><p>Going slowly almost like approaching an fereral animal Andrew swallowed thickly kneeling down next to the Teenagers side, laying an hesitant hand on Varians back prompting sad blue eyes gazing up at him.</p><p>Almost acting on instinct the Saporian tugged the Teenager into his arms tucking him against his frame, an hand going to the back of his head.</p><p>Andrew's tone low deep quietly went Shhh, leaning back taking Varian with him, who clutched his fur jacket soft sobs shaking his frame.</p><p>"I miss him". Varians tone soft. "This is my fault, I should have listened, he was just trying to protect me. And look what I did".</p><p>"Varian look at me".</p><p>Pulling back sad eyes gazed up at Andrew, his features were serious.</p><p>"This is NOT your fault, from what you told me your dad didnt tell you everything. You were trying to help your village. If anyone knows what it's like to want to please their family it's me. I spent my whole life trying to please mine. Look I want to blame the whole Corona, but this". Andrew gestured to the black rocks. "Is obviously somthing more. Whatever this is, whatever your dad was hiding. It was not your fault".</p><p>Pulling back Varian sniffled an few times wiping his eyes offering an weak smile at Andrew who offered one back, he rubbed his eyes yawning heavily earning an quiet chuckle from the older Saporian.</p><p>"C'mon". Andrew stood helping Varian to his feet, it's getting late, why dont we spend the night here tonight? We can stay upstairs so you dont have to do see this". Andrew gestured at the Amber. "Ill even make us some dinner".</p><p>Warmth filled Varians chest at the gesture he allowd himself to be helped up, allowing himself to be tugged close. Giving his dad one last longing gaze,he followed Andrew Andrew upstairs his heart feeling just abit lighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>